Shin Yami
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: REPOSTED [Shonen-ai][Yami x Seto] Yami's found himself in love with the icy-hearted Seto. When he works up the courage to confess, will Seto feel the same way, or simply reject him like he did the rest of the world? Some Yami Angst.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, go ahead and sue me if you like, you won't get anything.  
  
WARNINGS: This fic contains SHONEN-AI, which is BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read, and I will laugh at your flames. The pairings are Seto X Yami and side Jonouchi X Yugi.  
  
A/N: The fifth of seventeen fanfics I must repost...dammit...WHY OH WHY DID MY OLD ACCOUNT HAVE TO CRASH HUH?? ::cries:: Anyway..::sniff:: enjoy this fic...it's my friend's favorite, of all my fics...::sob::  
  
'thoughts'  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yami's POV -  
  
It was once common knowledge to me that the darkness of the heart was a power, and that those of purity were weak and helpless. I had power. I was the Pharoah, and in my heart, stained on my hands, gleaming in my eyes constantly was the darkness of my soul. I was cruel, heartless, and cared not for anything but my games.  
I was a master gamer, and no one could defeat me in the dangerous Shadow Games we played. Only the priest with hair like damp sand and eyes like the Nile proved a challenge, but no matter how many times we fought, the game never seemed over. No matter how many times I smirked defiantly, nor how many times he summoned that great beast of his ... it was never over.  
Even when I had no memories of my life in Egypt, I still glared at the reincarnated priest, namely Kaiba Seto, with contempt shining in my eyes. Yugi cared for him like he would a friend, and I never understood how...even after I, the truly evil one, had allowed goodness to flow through my heart, he still remained dark-hearted...and that was what I hated about him.  
But somehow, I fell in love with him too...  
When I told Yugi, he smiled vaguely, and I knew he didn't understand my emotions for Seto, seeing as how I had despised him for so long, even in my former life. The young one didn't ask, and I knew he wouldn't. It was too complicated to explain, hating the son of a bitch but loving him more than life at the same time...damn the gods that they cursed me with this...  
Sometimes at night when I curled up on my spot on the couch in Yugi's living room these images entered my mind; those of being wrapped up in Seto's warm arms rather than these itchy blankets, or staring deep into his eyes rather than out the dark window. My love for him nagged at me, begging me to pour it out to him like water from one of those foutains at Yugi's school, but at the same time it reminded me that he'd never say the words back to me...that he'd hate me like I thought I always would him...I now knew why Yugi smiled so brightly when he looked at Jou, and why he seemed so happy when he pulled out of an embrace from him. And I knew why I wanted that much as well from Seto, too, I finally understood...  
Although to Yugi it was bliss, wanting to be close to Jou, to me it was torture...but that was because Seto would never touch me, never truly take me in his arms and be close to me...  
But that was my own fault...  
  
Normal POV =============================================================  
  
There was a violent patter of rain against the windows, and the dim grey light of the darkened sky pouring into the room. With a reluctant groan, Mutou Yugi dragged himself out of his warm bed, yawning groggily and patting at his tri-colored hair, attempting to fix it. "...Yami?" he murmured, sliding the door open.  
Yami didn't answer, instead he continued to shuffle his deck thoroughly. His hand slipping the cards toppled to the floor. He stared at them blankly, not moving.  
Yugi sighed. 'He must be thinking about Seto again...' Approaching him, Yugi wrapped his arms around his darker side. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yami..." he said.  
Yami smiled at his hikari's embrace, and pulled himself into the hug, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. A good while ago he had been so in love with Yugi that holding him like this would've enveloped Yami with an overwhelming rush...but that was ended when, walking out to greet his hikari one day, Yami saw Yugi and Jou walking in the driveway, their hands clasped...  
Yami shook his head...that was a long time ago...all his heart could focus on now was Seto.  
Pulling away, Yugi glanced out the window. "Kuso...I was gonna go to the arcade with everyone today..."  
Yami smiled slightly.  
  
============================================================  
  
Seto's POV -  
  
I hate rainy days...it just means that this paperwork seems gloomier than normal, not to mention everything is dark, making it constanly seem like night.  
...wait. It is night. Never mind that then...  
Damn papers...that's all I'm ever working on anymore...I can't even help Mokuba with his homework. Damn this company....  
"Kaiba-sama," said a cool voice I recognized as one of my servants. Turning my head, I faced him.  
"What do you want? I'm very busy, in case you didn't know--"  
"H-hai, moshi wake arimasen, Kaiba-sama," he said hurriedly, sweat trickling down his face. "It's just that a boy named 'Yami' has arrived and wishes to speak to you."  
'Yami..here to see me? If he wants a duel then I'm ready.'  
"Fine then. I'll be down in a moment." My pen managed a few more scirbbles before I threw it down. I stood, smirking.  
  
Normal POV -  
  
Pulling at the silvery rod, the black umbrella Yami carried folded, and he closed it easily, just as footsteps nearby caught his attention.  
'You've really come...Seto...' He dared to smile.  
"Well, Yami," Seto said coolly as always. "You've entered my house...now explain our being here or leave."  
"Onisama!" Mokuba said cheerily, approaching them, then catching sight of the tri-haired boy. "And....Yami..."  
Yami frowned. "I must speak to you alone, Seto."  
Seto's eyes narrowed. 'What can he have to tell me that my own brother can't hear...?' Turning to the young boy, he jerked his head, and Mokuba turned away quickly.  
"Now...if you haven't got anything important to tell me then get out."  
Yami felt the nervousness rising in his stomach, and he frowned, trying to bury it within him. And Yugi thought him so brave.  
"Seto," he said softly, "what I must tell you may not seem important to you, it probably isn't even worth your time, demo..."  
"Demo nani? Get on with it. I don't invite strangers into my house, much less baka like yourself."  
Yami gulped. 'Here goes...'  
"A-ai shiteru, Seto."  
Seto's eyes widened. "Nani...?"  
Yami lifted his head, and spoke strongly. "Ai shiteru."  
The words were drifting in his mouth, how, what, no way... taking advantage of his open mouth Yami pushed his own against it, pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss. Unwary of the action, Seto wrapped his arms around Yami.  
'Wait...I'm kissing...Yami...'  
There was a pain in Yami's chest, and he gasped, falling down from the violent push of Seto's hands.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Seto yelled, his face furrowed in anger. "Baka yaoi!"  
Yami pulled himself up, frowning slightly.  
Seto grabbed his shirt, nearly pulling Yami into the air. "Baka! You came to my house for this?!"  
His fingers released themselves from Yami's leather clothing, dropping the tri-haired boy to the floor. Yami gasped, and once again pulled himself up.  
"I should have known."  
"Nani?!"  
Yami faced him, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. Fighting them bravely he spoke again. "I should have fucking known! Kaiba! I really should have known! You spend your whole day working on that business crap, being rich and probably not even spending time with your own brother! I can't believe I thought I actually had a fucking chance with you! Tell me, Seto, do you even know what love is?! Or does the ice in your heart shield you from that, too?!"  
Seto's face reddened in anger, but he kept silent, his fists clenched.  
Shooting one last glare at Seto, Yami grabbed his umbrella and stormed out into the rain.  
-"Tell me, Seto, do you even know what love is?"-  
Seto's eyes widened, but he remained motionless.  
'Do I ... really know....?'  
  
====  
  
Yami dared not show any emotion; The rain streaming down his face took the place of tears he could have shed, the endless roar of the rain made up for any sobs that could have escaped him. He should have been smarter...He should have know that Seto would never love him... but then, why had he fallen in love...  
The fierceness boiled within him, and in that one moment he knew nothing but anger, pure anger; The kind that corrupted people, that destroyed them from the inside out. He trashed his umbrella into the wet ground. Immediately he was dampened by the falling droplets, and his tri- colored hair fell limply, sticking to his neck.  
He had to love Seto...he had once loved Yugi but gave up his compassionate hikari for the cold bastard Seto...  
His eyes softened, violet hue contrasting greatly with his paled skin.  
'Yugi...why couldn't I have told you earlier...?'  
-The day was sunny, and Yami sat on Yugi's front porch, waiting anxiously for the arrival of his beloved hikari. This was becoming an everyday thing now, but even still when Yugi walked to him it brought joy beyond anything he'd ever known. His heart quickened at the sound of crunching gravel nearby, and he lifted his head at the sight of Yugi -- and one other...-  
"Hah! Did you see that wuss's face when I came running after him?!" Jonouchi Katsuya remarked with his trademark grin, his arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulder possessively.-  
-"Jou-kun, fighting isn't everything..." Yugi replied rather shyly.-  
-'Jonouchi...' everything seemed to stop in Yami. 'He's...touching Yugi...'-  
-"Demo, ja, Jou-kun!" Yugi said blissfully, turning into his driveway.-  
-"Wait -- Yugi," You said hurriedly, grabbing Yugi's shoulders and turning the small boy to face him, as Yami watched, unbeknownst to them. A strange jealousy began bubbling in Yami at this point, how dare he touch Yugi like that...-  
-Jou pushed his face to Yugi's, catching the tri-haired boy's lips into his own in what was an unmistakable kiss. With a last smile to Yugi, Jou walked away. Yami was simply numb, unable to move or comprehend anything...-  
"Heh..." Yami muttered, no longer feeling the rain. "If I had told Yugi sooner..."  
'I would be happy now.' He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. 'Kuso...it was all my fault...and then I had to fall in love with Seto...'  
"Yami!"  
"...huh...?" Turning slightly, he caught sight of...him.... "S- Seto?!"  
Seto approached him, his white shirt dampened in the rain and revealing much of his chest. His brunette hair was drenched, sticking damply to his neck and face, and droplets of water ran thickly down his face and skin.  
Tears burned at Yami's eyes. 'He...he's so beautiful...'  
Seto seemed to blank out for a moment, then he held out none other than Yami's umbrella, battered slightly. "You..you dropped this."  
Yami's heart sunk. "Oh...hai." There was a pause, and Yami lifted his hesitant, trembling hands to retrieve the umbrella. "Arigatou..."  
"You were right."  
"Nani?" Yami looked up quickly, hope filling him like an inflated balloon.  
"I...I don't know what love is. I mean, not besides for my brother, or dueling, or..." He stumbled over the words, gazing down at Yami with an unreadable expression on his pale face. He finally lifted a hand to his rival's dampened face, brushing away drenched strands of golden bangs, fingers massaging the smooth skin sweetly. Every nerve in Yami seemed to focus on those warm fingers...he couldn't feel the rain or the cold...  
"Thing is...Yami..."  
"H-hai?" Yami could barely speak.  
"I ... I think, maybe... that I want to be loved...by you...and maybe...learn...you know?" His eyes stared at Yami's emitting a sort of desperation he hand never known in Kaiba Seto...one he wanted to fulfill so badly it hurt him as well...  
"Seto..." Gods, he was so beautiful...  
So angelic...  
Seto loomed in, warm, drenched arms enveloping Yami, surrounding him in warmth. His eyes closed, and all he saw was darkness but a joy so wonderful it left him breathless. Wet lips met his own. What felt like forever and a split second at the same time ended so quickly, and Seto pulled away, only to be pulled back into a more passionate kiss by Yami...one that the tri-haired boy would hope to never end but would, and they would pull away, an affectionate smile on Seto's beautiful face.  
  
Owari!  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! My my...I revised it a lot more than my nostalgia allowed me with the other fics I've had t repost...mainly the shonen-ai part...oh well. Ja! Review!  
  
--Kiki 


End file.
